Do Me a Favour
by Lix
Summary: Dean Thomas does our lovely Seamus Finnigan a favour... SLASH


TITLE: Do me a favour 

AUTHOR: Lix

RATING: R for sex and slash (guy on guy action)

WARNINGS: Slash. That's about it.

PAIRING: Seamus/ Dean

  
DISCLAIMER: You know what this normally says. Don't sue, etc.

  
SUMMARY: Seamus and Dean fuck, yay!! Yeah, and remember, write more Seamus and Dean stuff. Or Seamus and Sirius. Sorry, Dean, but that's hot too. 

Seamus' POV 

Dean and I are sat alone in the dorm room. Harry's out fucking Draco somewhere, Ron's gone into Hermione's dorm for 'study', Neville got invited to Percy's for... well, fucking, let's be plain, and Dean and I are left unpaired, fuckless. And it's driving me crazy. It's been two weeks since I last got laid, by some not very satisfying Hufflepuff bloke, and these blue balls are going to send me to St. Mungo's any minute. I've been called a slut and various unoriginal insults, but the fact of the matter is, everyone should be good at whatever their hobby is, and dedicated to exploring it, and my hobby is fucking. And by now I probably know almost everything about it. I'm not really a slut. I'm sure I can settle down one day, once I've sown my share of oats... in fact, I know for certain that once I meet the eight or nine good- looking, intelligent, well- hung guys for me, I am going to be so settled I'll never leave my bedroom again... I also know that if I don't get laid soon, I'm going to jump the nearest person and ravage them... actually, that sounds like a good plan... 

"Dean?" 

"Hmm?" he's working, or so he claims. I've considered the amount of time he spends writing at his desk or on his bed, and decided that the only thing he could spend so much energy and time writing is porn, there's nothing else that could warrant such concentration and effort. It can't be homework, no one but Hermione would waste all that time on homework, it must be porn. I wonder if he'll let me read it afterwards... 

"Would you do me a favour?" 

"Sure, what?" 

"Any favour?" 

"I said yes, didn't I? What?" He sounds kinda stressed... 

"I'm horny." 

"Oh, right... what?! Why the fuck are you telling me that?!" 

"Cos I wanna get laid." 

"Jesus, Seamus, then go get laid, but I don't want to hear about it." 

"But I wanna get laid NOW and there's only one person around to shag." 

Dean looks lost for a moment, before protesting, "NO! No way, not me, leave me alone, go shag some Slytherin or something, I heard Goyle's been looking at you with interest, leave me alone!" 

"Eww. I am so not fucking Goyle." 

"You've fucked nearly everyone else in this school." 

"Not true, I haven't had you yet." 

"And you're not going to, let's make that clear." 

"You said you'd do me a favour. Any favour." 

"But not... Seamus, you're not supposed to fuck your best friend!" 

"Ron does." 

"That's Hermione, that's different. And don't make me visualise that, it's an icky thought." 

"Please?" 

"No." 

"But I'm going insane!" 

"I can't honestly see any difference from here." 

"Oh, come on, one little favour and I'll never ask you for anything else as long as I live..." 

"We both know that's bullshit." 

"But we could pretend we don't until after we've screwed..." 

I can see I'm starting to wear away at him... Yes! If you can't score with your seductiveness, good looks and charm, what better way to do it then wearing away at them like a war of attrition until they're so fed up they'll let you fuck them senseless just to shut you up... 

"Pwwease?" I do my very best Roger Rabbit impression, it always gets to him, it's even better than puppy dog eyes. 

"Oh Jesus, Seamus." He sighs. 

I take that as yes, and throw myself at him happily, "Thank you, Dean, thank you, I love you, you know that?" I'm tugging at his shirt buttons, already pressing my erection into the V of his thighs, giving little thrusts. He doesn't respond, so I lean up and kiss him. I've never kissed Dean before, not even on the cheek, despite us having been so close for so long. I never contemplated how good it would feel. His lips are really soft and full and fit perfectly against my own. I give a happy sigh against them and lick them softly, asking him to let me into his beautiful mouth. His mouth opens beneath mine, and I let my tongue explore him, taste him, feel his tongue warm and slick against mine. He moves his tongue tentatively against mine, and I encourage further participation from him. His hands are coming up to my back, pulling me in closer, as his tongue moves into my mouth. I can't help but moan, feeling him explore my mouth gently, cautiously, even as I can feel his interest growing beneath me. I make harder thrusts against his thighs, and one of his hands drifts to my hip to push me more firmly onto the bulge now lying between my legs, resting comfortably against my ass. 

I slip his shirt off his shoulders, letting my hands stroke him. God, but he feels *good*. His skin is warm and soft, he feels perfect beneath my fingers. I halt my thrusts and pull back a bit to look at him, and can't help but smile at his whimper of loss. 

"God, Dean, you're beautiful..." I can't hold the words back as I let my eyes explore the firm, mocha chest before me eyes. He's the colour of Cadbury's Dairy Milk Chocolate... all my life I've loved Cadbury's Dairy Milk, I used to stash huge bars of it under my bed to suck on first thing in the morning when I woke feeling crap... funny, I stopped doing that after a while of being here... I didn't feel so crap once Dean started waking me in the mornings... I wonder if that means anything. 

My fingers run over the broad, muscled chest, pinching at a tight dark nipple. 

"Seamus!" he groans, and his tone sends shocks straight to my erection. I lean over to nip on his collar- bone, running my tongue around the hollows in his shoulders. His fingers begin to fumble at my shirt and he's giving little thrusts upwards, rolling his hips to rub his hard- on against my ass again. I give a soft groan as I run my fingers back and forth over his stomach, ignoring his nipples completely and focusing on the way the muscles in his stomach contract and shiver as my fingers roam in ever increasing circles, getting closer to the waistband of his trousers. 

The moment my shirt is unbuttoned, he's tugging at my jeans, yanking at the button and pulling the zip down whilst he bends his head to tease my nipples for a moment. The electricity astounds me... of all the people who've touched my body, none of them have made me almost come just by such a gentle flick of the tongue against one pink nipple... 

After giving a quiet murmur of pleasure, I respond to his actions by pulling his trousers down and helping him kick them off his legs... God, he's not wearing anything underneath them... and his cock is now bare and pressed up against my ass. I give a couple of experimental thrusts against it before I realise he's tugging at my jeans but he can't get them off without my moving again. 

I stand up, and Dean gives the most beautiful moan I've ever heard in my life. Low, husky and so, so desperate. He looks at me with half –opened eyes, and I grin as I slowly pull my shirt off, bearing my torso to him in a little striptease. He's watching now with wider eyes, and as I turn away from him and bend over to slip my jeans off, I see his hand go to his cock and start to stroke. I try to bite back the groan in my throat as he takes the hard, hard flesh into his hand, his grip tight, yanking almost brutally once, twice... I stand up and turn back to him in my boxers, the bulge in the front of them seeming to grow even more as I watch him fuck his hand, the light wet stain of pre- come on the front seeming to grow a bit bigger... he watches so carefully as I slip my thumbs into the waistband of my boxers... start to pull... stop and look at him... when he realises I've stopped he looks up in horror... 

"Maybe you should do this..." I say huskily, swaying towards him and feeling an almost agonizing ache in my cock as it rubs against the silk. He reaches out once I'm in front of him, puts his own thumbs under the silk where my thumbs were before... he leans forward and licks at my belly button, nibbles at my stomach before ducking his head to watch as he slides the boxers ever so carefully over my hard on. I rest a palm in his beautiful hair, tug at his dreads a little... then, suddenly, he's on his knees before me, taking me into his mouth. 

I give a loud cry of pleasure and surprise. I look down as he pulls away till he's sucking hard on just the head, before he moves forward again, and I watch in amazement as my cock sinks into that beautiful dark mouth. I can feel his tongue tracing patterns on the underside of my cock, I can feel the vibration of the moan he makes when he manages to fit my cock all the way inside. A long, hard suck, before he moves back again, once more concentrating on the head, torturing it with that beautiful tongue. He moves again, back and forth, sliding my cock in and out of his mouth, and it's mere moments before I'm warning him, "Dean... Dean, gonna..." He gives one last, hard suck and I come into his mouth, yelling his name. An orgasm so powerful, I have to grab onto his shoulders to stay upright, my vision goes black for a moment. Then, I try to move away, but he holds me still and cleans me with his tongue. 

He asks softly, "Will you let me take you?" 

"Please..." I whimper in reply. 

He smiles at me, rising to his feet. I regain a few of my senses, and move to my bed, getting the lube out of my bedside table and then lying on my back on the bed, legs wide apart in offering. For a moment, Dean just stares, and I'd give anything to know what he's thinking. He smiles at me and moves to the bed, kneeling between my legs, and taking the lube I offer. As he coats a couple of fingers, I stare hungrily at his body. I don't think I've ever seen a body so beautiful as Dean's. His cock rises hard and proud between his legs and I never want to take my eyes from it, because it's just so incredible... especially knowing *I* did that to him. I give a surprised moan when his fingers enter me, not having realised he was going to do it, and he looks at me in concern... I just grin back at him, "Feels good..." I sigh. He smiles in relief, he must have thought he'd hurt me, and begins to fuck me with his fingers. I arch back onto them in pleasure. "Now, please..." 

"Are you sure you're ready?" 

"Hmm... so ready... now...." 

He pulls his fingers away and I can't help but whimper, even though I knew he was going to do it. He picks up the lube so he can cover his cock, I take it from him and do it for him, stroking firmly against his cock as I slather on the lube. He gives a deep moan at the touch. Then I pull my hand away and lie back once more. He smiles at me, and then slowly starts to push in. He's so gentle, obviously worried about hurting me... well, fuck *that*. I push back against him hard, urging his cock deep inside me. He gives a harsh, surprised groan, and pulls out quicker, obviously urged to fuck me at a decent pace now. His thrusts are hard and fast, straining to get as deep as he can. The relentless pace rubs him fiercely against my prostate, and I can feel myself already getting close. Obviously, he is too, for the hand with the lube on it grabs onto my erection and strokes me to completion, yelling his name. He comes inside me moments later, kissing me hard to muffle the way he screams my name as he comes. The feel of his kiss, of his come deep inside me, of my own orgasm, the second incredibly strong orgasm I'd had in such a short space of time, causes me to black out, pleasure to intense to withstand. 

I come round several minutes later, feeling Dean stirring above me, his face nuzzling into my shoulder. He says softly, "I shouldn't have argued so much, that was actually quite enjoyable." 

I laugh quietly, "See? You should have known by now never to turn down sex with me, I know what I'm doing..." 

He gave me a smile, but it was almost sad. Why was he sad? I put the thought aside to consider later... I roll him over on the bed so I can snuggle up into his side, resting my head just above his heart and curling both my legs round the nearest one of his. "We should do that again, I think that was the best fuck I've ever had." 

"Well, that really is saying something, isn't it." He says dryly. He doesn't seem impressed. 

I look up for a moment, "didn't you enjoy it?" I can't help my face falling as I feel myself sink suddenly and inexplicably into depression... what if I didn't satisfy him as much as I thought I did? What if despite my experience, I just wasn't good enough for Dean? What did any of the people I'd laid who'd thought it was good matter if Dean didn't... 

Dean can read me well, and obviously sees how upset I am. He gives a little laugh, letting one hand trail to the inside of my legs which are still wet with his come, "Couldn't you tell I enjoyed myself?" he says, stroking softly at the dampness. 

I smile again, responding to his laugh. "So it was good?" 

"Course, everyone knows you're good, Sea." He says, but again there's that tinge of sadness to his words. 

Maybe... would it be too much to hope, too much to believe, to think he might be upset that *everyone* knows? Could it be he wants me... to himself? 

Before I can stop myself, I get all happy and bouncy at the thought. I have lots of friends and fuck partners at Hogwarts, but Dean is the most important person in the whole school to me, I could go without every single one of those others as long as I had Dean... if he could be more than just my best friend, then maybe everything would be perfect... he's like the centre of the universe for me, I have to tell him everything that I think and that happens, I have to go to him if something is wrong, I can't lie to him ever... maybe... it would be the most wonderful thing on earth if I never needed anyone but him, if he were my boyfriend as well... I could tell him all my secrets and we could joke just like we've always done... and then we could crawl into bed together at night and hold one another as lovers... 

I move on top of him suddenly, my excitement overcoming the sleepiness of post- orgasmic bliss. He looks at me in surprise, but doesn't comment. So I lean down and kiss him as hard as I can. "You are sooo beautiful, Dean." I tell him. 

For a moment he looks at me, almost in wonder, then he just says, "You said before..." 

"I wanted to make sure you knew it. You really are beautiful..." I stroke at the gorgeous dark skin. 

"So are you." He says shyly. I smile in surprise, I hadn't expected that. 

"I meant it when I said it was the best fuck I ever had, y'know." 

His expression closes off a little, the shy smile fades. 

I carry on, "And I was thinking... we should do this more often... on a regular basis... and as an exclusive thing, just me and you together." 

Dean looks confused for a moment, before asking quietly, "Was that Seamus- speak for 'will you be my boyfriend'?" 

"Um, yeah, it was an attempt at it..." 

"And when you say, 'exclusive', this means?" 

"It means... it means, I think if I had you I'd never need anyone else because... because if I had my best friend and my lover and the person who means most to me in the world all in one, I'd never even need look at another person..." 

"You seriously think that?" 

"Of course I do, Dean... you're so beautiful, and plain sexy, and you're my best friend..." 

Dean's face suddenly breaks into this huge smile. "I quite like that idea." 

"Yeah?!" 

"Yeah." 

The only possible response is to lean down and give him a deep, hungry kiss, which seems to incite enough enthusiasm for another round of the best sex I've ever had in my life... God, does Dean take favours seriously. 


End file.
